In the early 20th century, J.L. Kraft recognised that there was a disparity between the most cost-effective way of producing Cheddar (in large wheels and such) and the most cost-effective way of selling that cheese to a consumer (in smaller blocks). Traditionally it was a matter of slicing a portion of cheese off from the larger wheel. The practical disadvantages of this process (which accelerated spoilage) were felt hardest in applications such as the preparation of ration packs for the Armed Forces.
It has since been shown that there are methods available that enable cheese to be processed into such shapes as slices. The methods of processing cheese usually include the incorporation of artificial additives into the cheese mass. There is little doubt that the modern consumer shuns the incorporation of materials of an unnatural nature into their consumed foodstuffs. This modern conception appears to be at odds with the obvious health benefits associated with the consumption of cheese and the convenience that processed cheese products provide. Modern health-conscious consumers demand a higher level of quality than ever, and seek to consume foods that are free from additives that are deemed to be ‘artificial’. Furthermore, the efficiency of modern high throughput processing and packaging machinery is facilitated by products that remain substantially fluid for longer periods to be pumped, poured and so on. There is clearly a need for developing a cheese product free of artificial additives, and a process for manufacture of same, that possesses the varietal flavour of its parent product, has enhanced handling properties and resists spoilage.